


Contenders

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: To Defy Fate [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heroes battle evil team, Imari is too friendly, Imari makes Red uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: Origins timeline, with canon and non-canon Gyms. Prequel to Defiance. Due to a mistaken shipment, Imari, her Dratini in tow, sets off with her childhood friend, Red, to become the best, like so many before her. Credit to leafmon1995 for how Imari got to the lab.





	1. Starters

Today was the day that Imari Mizutani officially received her trainer’s license, along with her childhood friend. She woke from her sleep still a bit groggy. Imari rushed into the shower to clean herself and changed into travelling clothes after drying off.

 

She had her heart set on a Bulbasaur, having heard all about Mega Evolution, which originated in Kalos at first. But it was quickly spreading to the other regions and she adored how Venusaur had a taller flower on its back. It took Imari five minutes to run to Professor Oak’s laboratory, only just making it in time.

 

In front of the lab stood one other figure: Red Ketchum, her childhood friend and neighbour. Red greeted Imari with a cheery “Hello” and the ageing researcher smiled warmly at them both.

 

“You needn’t have rushed here, Imari. I wasn’t going to start without you.” Oak reassured, beckoning them to follow him into the building.

 

Inside the lab were various boxes full of research papers. Computers with lines of code running down their screens were situated in different locations as well. At the very back, in the middle, was a specialized machine that held the Poké Balls containing the starters.

 

Professor Oak walked over to the Poké Ball-containing machine and selected two Poké Balls. Bringing them back to his study desk, he looked at the two new trainers. “You may go first, Red.” He explained that Red’s rival, Blue, had already collected his Squirtle and left. Green had picked up her Bulbasaur as well.

 

Red stared at the pair of capture devices, blinking in mild disinterest. That meant Charmander was the only one left out of the traditional starters. So which Pokémon was in the second Poké Ball? Shrugging, he took the ball with the flame insignia into his hand.

 

Red did not call Charmander out, but instead held the ball up close to his face. “You and I will be the best, Charmander. Teach the rest of my Pokémon well.”

 

There was a pause before the red and white Poké Ball wiggled slowly, as if the Fire type did not like his trainer’s distant tone. Red ignored the delay in response and clipped the Poké Ball to the belt around his waist.

 

Imari spoke up at last, concerned about the apparent lack of starters for her. “Um... Professor, if Green took Bulbasaur, have you got a Pokémon for me?”

 

No sooner had she asked, than a squeal of delight was heard and a small blue serpentine Pokémon slithered out of the back room. “Dra!” The Pokémon cooed at Imari and bounced up and down in one spot, wanting to be picked up.

 

Oak chuckled and smiled, remembering his mistaken shipment of spare starters. “It seems like you two are bonding well already. She’s not like most of her species; she’s more inquisitive.” He watched Imari happily pick up the female Dratini and stroke her on the head gently.

 

“She’s adorable, I love her,” Imari murmured.

 

Samuel retrieved Dratini’s ball.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Imari pocketed the capture device and thanked the Professor once more. She then picked up her starter and stroked her along her head, the Dratini cooing and nestling into her hand. Red made a noise from behind her and Imari turned towards him.

 

“Should we head off?” He asked her.

 

Despite having known Red her whole life, Imari blinked in surprise. This was one of the few times he had ever actually spoken; the instance prior didn’t count, either. It was expected of him to greet her. Regaining her composure, she decided to answer.

 

“I’ll say goodbye to dad first.”

 

Red nodded in understanding. He jerked his head to indicate he would meet her outside and walked out of the Professor’s lab to wait at the entrance to Route One.

 

Imari exited the building as well and returned to the home where she had lived with her father. _Oh boy…_ The girl felt a mix of emotions, including sadness and elation. She had waited forever to be able to go on her journey with Red, so she felt happy she was finally leaving. But she was sad as well, as her father had no one else… not after her mother betrayed the region like that.

 

It was unthinkable, truly atrocious. Her mother had been in a position of power and she had become corrupted by her own greed. Perhaps the position she’d had played a part in her downfall? Imari wouldn’t know for sure. She _did_ know they were alone.

 

Imari got to the door and knocked, waiting for her father to open the door. When he did, he paused for a moment, before giving her a tight hug.

 

“I’m going to miss you, Imari.” As he spoke, his voice cracked with emotion. A tear even appeared in one eye.

 

“I know, dad.” Imari returned the hug her only remaining parent gave.

 

The two remained like this for a few long moments, until her father pulled back and eyed the Dratini in his daughter’s arms. “Is this your starter? Were there no typical partners Oak could give out?” He asked, genuinely curious.

 

Imari looked away briefly, which was all the answer her father needed, but he would let her explain anyway. “There were. But the only one left when Red and I got there was Charmander, which he picked. Fortunately, the Professor had a shipment of spare starters.”

 

“Did he?”

 

Imari nodded, feeling grateful that there had been a spare shipment, even if it was a mistake. “Yes. In that shipment was a Dratini who’d escaped her ball. She came out of the spare room to find me talking with Professor Oak, as Red was waiting for us to finish.”

 

Her father paused and took in the remaining time he had left with his daughter, before she left the house to travel across Kanto. When he realized the Dratini wanted to snuggle against him, he laughed and stepped forward to take a hold of the small creature. “She’s very friendly.”


	3. Farewell to Pallet

“She is, yeah.” Imari answered, smiling as she watched her father hold her partner. Dratini was so cute; Imari couldn’t believe her luck at obtaining such a rare Pokémon as her first partner. The girl would cherish Dratini and would make sure to look after her and keep her healthy.

 

Imari casually glanced at her watch and decided it was time to leave, so she didn’t keep Red waiting too long. “… Sorry, dad. I’ve got to go.” She accepted Dratini back as her father handed the Pokémon over.

 

The man gave his daughter one last bear hug. “Travel well.”

 

Recalling Dratini to her Poké Ball, Imari nodded, becoming emotional. Waving one final farewell as she headed off, she took a few moments just beyond her house to stop and collect herself. Imari didn’t want Red seeing her upset, even though he had been with her through thick and thin as they had grown up.

 

It was a matter of pride to her; she simply didn’t want to be crying as she left Pallet Town. It was her choice and she believed Red was easy-going enough to understand her reasons. As the emotion died down, she breathed in and out.

 

Going through the motion was starting to help calm her down. So when Imari determined that she was no longer emotional, she continued on towards where Red was waiting for her. He was already looking in her direction, figuring she would be returning soon.

 

“I’m nervous,” she admitted.

 

Red nodded knowingly. He understood how she felt. It was the first time either of them had left Pallet’s safe boundaries. He, too, was a little shaky. But he was the elder of the two, if only by a month. So he would protect her when he could, as she needed to become tougher on her own. Red knew he wouldn’t always be by her side; Imari learning to protect herself would prove beneficial to both children.

 

As they headed towards Route One, he put an arm around his childhood friend, noticing how she relaxed. Frowning slightly, Red was reminded of Chinatsu: Imari’s mother. It was Chinatsu’s fault Imari and her father, particularly Imari, were so wary and alone. The boy was aware of his friend’s father being an aide to Professor Oak and how he took care of the ranch’s Pokémon when the elderly researcher wanted some down time.

 

 _Stupid woman_ , he thought. _If it weren’t for you becoming greedy and corrupting the League, Imari would still have you as her mother. You were the Champion, damn it! Why’d you waste it on some dumb team?!_

 

Red still didn’t understand why Imari’s mother had fallen, but he did know she had been forced to leave Kanto forever. At this point, he wasn’t sure where she had gone, but what region would take her: an ex-Champion whose greed had nearly crippled her homeland? After a moment, Red decided he didn’t want to know where the woman had gone. Her absence was enough.


	4. Realism

As the friends walked through Route One, Imari noticed the place was busy with Pokémon activity. The route was thriving with the various creatures, including the standard Pidgey and Rattata, Imari noticed. Though, there were some new Pokémon on the Route she wasn’t as familiar with.

 

“Red, what are they?”

 

Red appeared just as confused as she felt, but instead of saying as such, he reached for his  Poké dex. “Let’s see what this says they are.” He murmured as he opened his device to scan one of the new  Pokémon  and listened to the entry.

 

 _A Rockruff? Inter-regional mass transfer?_ So this was what Professor Oak meant when he told him Pokémon from other regions had been shifted to Kanto. A second later, he realized he still had to answer Imari. “The Pokédex said it’s a Rockruff. It’s a Pokémon from another region; that matches with what Professor Oak said.”

 

_That makes sense_ , Imari thought, before she asked the all important question. “Did you want to capture it?” The girl smiled happily for her friend. It didn’t matter to her that she had seen the  Pokémon  first. She could tell Red wanted to battle it, so she would submit once.

 

Red nodded, before clarifying. “The Rockruff is a he.” He grabbed Charmander’s  Poké  Ball and sent the fire lizard out. His starter glanced at him and saw the determination in his trainer’s eyes. “Scratch to start with, Charmander!”

 

Charmander started running towards the Rockruff, claws in front of him, ready. Seeing the fire lizard coming at him, the puppy  Pokémon  faced his opponent head on, small teeth bared. Charmander lashed out with his claws, aiming to strike the Rockruff’s face. At the same time, however, the Rockruff turned his head slightly, aiming his teeth at Charmander’s shoulder.

 

Both attacks struck.

 

And both  Pokémon  cried out in pain. Imari flinched and Red tensed, balling a hand into a fist. Neither of them had been expecting the  Pokémon  to utter anything other than battle cries. Cries of pain was something altogether new for them.

 

Red was going to step in and stop them, but Imari grabbed his hand. “Just wait,” she whispered, her eyes firmly on the battle as the two  Pokémon  continued to fight it out.

 

“… Why?” He murmured back. “They’re hurting each other. I can’t… The Professor didn’t tell us about any of this!”

 

Rockruff yelped. Red looked instantly.

 

Both  Pokémon  were covered in blood and bite and scratch marks. Both were on their last legs, strength-wise. Red reacted immediately and picked an empty  Poké  Ball off of his belt, throwing it at the weakened Rockruff.

 

The ball hit the Rock type and drew the puppy inside, shaking once, twice, three times before finally making a noise that signalled a successful capture.

 

Red let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He’d captured his first  Pokémon.  The boy knew he should be feeling more elated, but wasn’t up to it due to what he’d seen.


	5. Back to Reality

Imari took a shaky breath, the movement ragged as she stared for a moment longer where the battling Pokémon had been. She managed to snap out of the daze she’d been in and turned her attention to Charmander, pointing at the Poké Ball on the ground at the same time.

 

“S-Shouldn’t we heal Charmander and Rockruff?” She asked, knowing they wouldn’t get very far with Dratini as the only battle-ready creature.

 

Red glanced at her and that’s when she knew they had both been affected by what they just witnessed. His eyes were wide, the whites nearly showing.

 

_Oh dear…_ Imari thought, concerned for her friend. He had never been this close to passing out before; this was new for both of them. She placed a hand on his arm and gripped it a little firmly.

 

“Red, can you hear me?” Imari asked. “It will be alright. Take a breath.”

 

The hold she had on his arm and her words seemed to be enough to bring the boy back to reality. His eyes returned to normal, though he was still a shade paler than when he had first left Pallet.

 

“T-Thanks, Imari.” That was all Red said, but she understood.

 

Imari nodded, waiting for a moment before she repeated her earlier words. “Shouldn’t we heal Charmander and Rockruff?”

 

Red didn’t say anything this time; instead, he called his partner over to him and released Rockruff from the Poké Ball. He pulled two Potion bottles out of his bag and sprayed each of his Pokémon. Though they had winced when the spray medicine was first applied to their wounds, they looked a bit better now that the wounds were closed and the blood a little dryer.

 

Red patted his Pokémon on their heads, thanking them silently for not crying too much.

 

In response, they nestled up against his body and Rockruff, in particular, wagged his tail. The sight made both trainers smile and, slowly, they put the bloody battle out of their minds. When Red decided it was time to keep going, he patted their heads again, gently pushing them off.

 

“Did you want to catch any Pokémon here, Imari?” Red asked his friend, watching her gaze at the various creatures, as if she was trying to decide if she wanted to capture one or not.

 

Finally, the girl shook her head. “There aren’t any here that catch my interest currently.”

 

_Ah okay_ , the boy thought.  _Maybe it’s time we moved on from here…_ The route’s experiences had been traumatic for both of them, so leaving the area was probably a good idea. It would help nullify the shock of seeing two  Pokémon  bloody themselves.

 

“Let’s go then.” Red commented, quiet. He wasn’t going to let Imari know he had worked out her fear. All the same, though, he was grateful for her being there to help calm him down, so he didn’t pass out.

 

Imari started walking ahead. Red didn’t bother looking back as he followed a few steps behind.


	6. Pure Luck

Red and Imari continued walking through the grassy fields of Route One. They occasionally glanced at a Pokémon every so often but, other than that, didn’t stop to get a closer look.

 

Route One itself was a nice place to walk through; the path short and only a little windy, but to the point.

 

By foot was the quickest way to get to Viridian City, plus it was pleasing to the eye to see such lush, green grass. That meant plenty of food for the non-predatory creatures who lived not just here, but on all the grassy routes in Kanto.

 

Imari was still studying the various Pokémon but, at her gasp, Red worked out she must have seen one that she really liked.

 

“It’s mine!” She declared, encouraging Dratini to come with her to battle it. The Dragon happily followed her, eager to please and battle her opponent at once.

 

Red turned towards the scene, his eyes widening as he noted the Pokémon that had caught Imari’s interest. _An Elekid?_ He pondered, grinning faintly to himself upon remembering the other important information they’d been told before graduating the Academy six months ago.

 

Kanto was full of Gyms.

 

True, they already knew that. But what they weren’t aware of was that there were other Gyms that had been set up in odd spots around Kanto to flesh out the typing weaknesses the main Gyms had.

 

The first Gym Leader Red and Imari had to face was Miwa, the Andon Bug specialist. And if the former Johto-native was anything like what the information on her profile page stated, then Imari catching an Electric type was a wise move.

 

 _If her profile is correct, then her Bugs will hit hard and fast. Which means we definitely need a speedy Pokémon on our side_.

 

Red observed how Imari approached the Electric type, performing a challenging pose at the yellow and black Pokémon together with Dratini. He watched as Elekid turned and faced her and was just as surprised as she was when the Electric type denied her the battle she wanted.

 

“Oh, but why?”

 

But then Imari took a moment to stop and think. Could Elekid have possibly seen or heard the battle Charmander had with Rockruff and didn’t want to traumatize the trainers further? She didn’t know, but one thing was for sure.

 

Imari wasn’t leaving until Elekid had been caught by her.

 

What the Electric type did next stunned both Red and Imari. The Elekid actually walked up to the Poké Ball Imari had intended to capture it with and pressed the button in the middle.

 

Imari stared, her mouth a little o. “Seriously?” The girl asked, unable to believe her luck.

 

The Pokémon was drawn inside the ball by the red light and the two trainers watched, a little nervous, to see if the capture would actually be successful. After the ball shook a few times, it pinged. Imari immediately cheered, letting out a joyful cry.

 

She had captured the Elekid.


	7. Thin Ice

Imari let out the Electric type almost straight away and called to Red. “We should bond with our Pokémon. What do you think?” The girl glanced at her childhood friend patiently.

 

“… I mean, we could. I want Rockruff to become more used to me.” Red sighed.

 

Why did Imari have to be so friendly? It wasn’t natural and, if he was honest, it was making him uncomfortable. But, in saying that, he didn’t want to upset her. So he was in a difficult situation. However, he might have to say something to Imari eventually. Not at the moment, though.

 

But Red also knew Imari wasn’t the fool some people made her out to be. She wasn’t genius-level smart, but she was still able to pick up on some clues regarding a person’s emotions.

 

“Red?” His travelling companion asked tentatively. “Are you okay?” Her voice was quieter. That was a sure sign she knew something was not right.

 

Red hesitated, wondering how to put it… or maybe he should lie. _Yes!_ He realized this option was better. _I_ _’_ _ll do that_ , he decided. “Yeah, I’m okay, Imari. Thanks for asking. Just thinking about home and how I’ll miss mum’s homemade meals.”

 

There was silence from Imari as she turned and made her way towards Red, her Dratini and Elekid following her. The silence unnerved Red and he swallowed his fear, nervous. Had she deduced he was lying to her? “Are you sure, Red?” She asked again, her tone not revealing anything.

 

“Y-Yeah… I’m fine.” The teen was letting his nervousness get to him. Was that a sweat-drop starting to trickle down his face? Trying again, he continued: “I’ll let Rockruff out again so we can start bonding.” After saying that, so Imari didn’t cotton on too much that he was uneasy, he brought out the Rock type pup.

 

Red glanced around quickly, looking for something, before he found it. He leaned over a bit and picked up a small branch. The boy got Rockruff’s attention and threw the stick for him to catch. The puppy barked happily and ran after it. Rockruff wagged his tail, seeking to please his trainer, as he brought the stick back and dropped it at Red’s feet.

 

Red looked up to see Imari smiling and playing with her two partners, as he tilted his head in confusion. She’d been borderline creeping him out with how she almost worked out his intentions. He shuddered, but put the feeling aside; he was okay now, after all.

 

Rockruff barked once more to get his attention and Red laughed as he crouched down to pat the puppy. “You’re a good boy.” He stood up and threw the stick again. This time, Charmander joined Rockruff in the chase and soon the stick was forgotten about by the Rock type altogether as he chased his team-mate around the field.

 

Red looked up at the sky and smiled. Despite everything that had happened today, it had been a good day at the end.


	8. Running for Their Lives

The day was getting on. As Red glanced up at the sky, he noticed it was at least mid-day. After playing with their Pokémon for a bit, the black-haired boy looked in Imari’s direction.

 

“We should keep going towards Viridian. I would like to be there before sunset.” He spoke casually, his tone brooking no argument.

 

Red didn’t particularly want to be caught out on the Route when the sun went down. He had heard of the resident Spearow flock, with their Fearow leader, badly injuring new trainers. Badly injured to the point where they couldn’t return to their adventure.

 

Imari glanced over at her friend and nodded, having heard the tales as well. “I wouldn’t want to be out here, either.” The girl added, shuddering.

 

There was no need to look at the trees to know the flock was just waiting for them to become sidetracked. The childhood friends returned their Pokémon, so they didn’t get tired from walking, and pressed on.

 

They knew, however, they would have to start endurance testing them after they left Viridian. But for now, their main priority was to reach the city safely.

 

“I feel sorry for the trainers who got caught here.” Imari commented as the duo walked along the dirt path, the grassy fields on either side surrounding them.

 

Keeping a brisk pace, Red wasn’t anticipating that they would run into any trainers on the Route. The only person on the Route was a salesman from the Viridian Poké Mart and he wasn’t until the middle of the Route.

 

A small group of Starly flew above them as they walked, their cries content as the birds continued on. Red wanted to play it safe, though. He pulled his head back and kept his senses alert, just in case the flock attacked.

 

They must have made it to the halfway point of the Route sooner than either of them expected, as Red pocketed the free Potion bottle the salesman gave them. He thanked the man and the two trainers kept going, not wanting to waste any daylight they still had left available.

 

All the while, Red felt like they were being watched. Either that, or something bad was going to happen soon. Whatever it was, Red’s sixth sense kept blaring silent alarm bells in his mind. He stopped for a moment and looked back the way they had come, before glancing forward at the forest around them.

 

Red breathed out quietly and grabbed Imari’s hand. “Something’s wrong,” he muttered to the girl under his breath. “We need to hurry. _Now_.” The last part was hissed as he surged forward.

 

At the same time, a roar burst from the forest, startling the birds.

 

“Oh crap!” Red couldn’t help the word that tumbled from his mouth as Imari finally caught on and ran with her friend, after stumbling from being pulled.

 

Almost straight away, the loud shrieks of the Spearow and their flock leader echoed through the Route. There was no looking back.

 

 _Great_.


	9. Rescued

Red and Imari kept running, as the flock took wing from the trees and headed in their direction. He had heard many roars in his life, but he couldn’t place which Pokémon had made that roar. Even so, he suspected the work of a poacher.

 

But there were no rare Pokémon on this Route that he knew of. Unless… “!” Red’s eyes widened as he continued running beside Imari. _Of course_ , he thought, remembering. _The Braviary flock_. The boy felt stupid for forgetting the most recent arrivals to the Route. The poacher had to be after the Braviary.

 

He narrowed his eyes as he thought of a plan, while fleeing. As soon as they reached Viridian City, he had to warn Officer Jenny and tell her about the poacher.

 

Imari panted as she started to fall behind. “Red, I… I can’t keep up.” She could feel a stitch forming, hurting.

 

Red slowed a little. He wasn’t going to lose his childhood friend, not today. They were almost at the city.

 

“We’re almost there. Come on.” He offered his hand as support, watching anxiously as she stopped, trying to get her breath. The boy kept one eye on the flock, worried.

 

The flock was steadily gaining ground as they flew towards the two trainers. Red began panicking, thinking there was no chance for them to escape now.

 

“Please, Imari.” He pleaded, reaching for her hand again, only for her to smack his away.

 

She glared at him. “I’m in pain, okay?” The girl snapped at him. Imari had known of other people saying that stitches hurt, but experiencing it herself was another matter entirely. It was rough; even breathing hurt a little. “I know we have to keep moving, but I can’t go anywhere right now. Sorry...”

 

Red sighed. “It’s okay.” He had been hasty to try and get her moving, but only because they were losing time to flee. Red glanced up one final time and dread crossed his face.

 

It was too late now. The flock were pretty much on them.

 

“Not a chance!” An older male voice declared, whistling to his partner. “Ampharos, Thunder!”

 

Red jumped from the shock of hearing the unexpected voice. Both he and Imari looked up as two Rangers jumped off a pair of Stylus-captured Staraptor. The trainers watched the Rangers in action, working together, instructing their Pokémon to take down the flock.

 

“Wow...” Imari uttered, at the sheer elegance the Pokémon had when attacking in unison. It was a matter of moments before the flock was decimated and lying on the ground, burned or electrocuted beyond saving.

 

“Normally,” the male Ranger began, “we would capture them for rehoming. But we received the order to finish them off so there would be no more attacks on unsuspecting, new trainers.”

 

“Seems cruel, I know.” The woman added. “But that’s the law of the wild. Survival of the fittest. Plus the League didn’t want any more new trainers to be caught unaware.”

 

Red and Imari shrugged.


	10. Indifferent

“Anyway...” The male Ranger started. “You two can come with us, if you like. We’re heading back to the city.” He glanced at his partner and she nodded, though not without giving him a weird look in return.

 

“What, Valerie?” He asked her, a slight frown on his features.

 

She gestured to the children. “Mick, they’re exhausted. You saw how the girl couldn’t move. Do we really have-”

 

“You can stay with them then, if that’s what you’d prefer. But I’m heading back to Viridian. Jenny needs to know what the end result was.” The man made to turn and walk away, but Red could see the hesitation in his posture.

 

Red looked between the two and wondered if they were in a relationship and, if they were, what was breaking down in their relationship.

 

Imari noticed her friend was staring and she nudged him in the ribs. “Stop staring.”

 

Before Red could reply, the Rangers seemed to come to an unspoken agreement and they started heading off together. The two friends were hard pressed to keep up. They hadn’t been expecting the Rangers to set such a swift pace. As breathless as they were going to be, Red was still interested in the Rangers’ Pokémon and decided to ask some questions about them.

 

“How did you meet your first partner?” The boy inquired, looking in awe at the Ampharos as he struggled to keep up.

 

Mick stopped at the same time Valerie did and glanced back at the boy. “Why are you so interested, boy? We’re complete strangers to you and your female friend. You should be keeping your distance from us.” The man was baffled as to why Red was so intrigued about his Pokémon. They were common, run of the mill creatures. Nothing unusual about them, right?

 

Red was taken aback at Mick’s reaction to his question. What was wrong with learning new things about the different species of Pokémon? He wasn’t doing anything wrong by asking. Red scratched his neck, feeling flustered. “...” The boy was speechless, but finally managed to come up with an answer.

 

“I’m sorry if you thought I was being nosy, sir. But I really like learning about Pokémon I haven’t seen before. I didn’t mean to offend you and, if I did, I apologize.”

 

The man blinked at Red’s apology and stammered, caught off guard himself. “No need to be sorry.”

 

“Really, Mick?” Valerie spoke up, pulling at his arm. She could tell that the boy’s apology was genuine and Mick brushing it off and telling the kid not to be sorry irked her to no end. “Stop it. Let the boy apologize and accept it. Or else.” She glared daggers at her partner.

 

Surprisingly, it was enough to make him back down. “Oh, alright.” Mick grumbled. By nature, he didn’t like people apologizing to him. Apologies got underneath his skin when spoken by people who were too curious for their own good, but not everyone was as fake as that.


	11. Viridian At Last

“Let’s just keep going.” Valerie suggested and guided the two young trainers to either side of her, as she started walking again. She wasn’t sure what had gotten into her partner, but she vowed not to let these children get affected by whatever mood Mick was in.

 

Mick saw how she manoeuvred the children, but didn’t say anything about it. He chose to glance at the sky instead. “Hey, kids.” He said and they turned to look at him, Valerie watching him like a hawk. “The news said it’s gonna be raining pretty heavily for the next few days. Feel free to stay in Viridian for as long as you need to. I’m sure the Gyms can wait.”

 

Red’s eyes widened as he remembered the news saying that last night. Imari scowled at the sky above her. If she had known that, she would have begged her father to take them to Viridian himself. But, as it was right now, they were already on the road.

 

She sighed.

 

Red seemed to come back to his senses after recalling what the news had said. He looked directly at Mick. “Actually, they can’t, sir. While the League season has been newly extended to two years, we still need all the chances we can get to train our Pokémon. It’s important to us that we develop and further strong bonds with our Pokémon. Not unlike you Rangers.”

 

Mick hadn’t heard of the sweeping change the League had put in place and stared back at the boy with surprise written all over his face. “Good god,” he breathed. “When did they enforce this?”

 

Imari couldn’t help but laugh. “At the start of the year.”

 

He blinked. “Right, gotcha.”

 

“Anyway, everyone...” Valerie trailed off as they walked past the boundary gates for Viridian, the children not even realizing because of their conversation with Mick. “This is Viridian City. Welcome to the home of the Viridian Gym Leader. Although, I wouldn’t recommend battling him straight up. He’s more of a final boss. Take your time getting to him; he’s very tough to defeat.”

 

The friends nodded.

 

The childhood friends gazed around at the city in awe. There were so many things to see and do in Viridian City.

 

“This is amazing.” Red and Imari spoke in unison. They couldn’t believe their eyes at how big the city was. Valerie hugged the children briefly, before setting them straight for the Centre.

 

“It’s best to rest up there for the night. You’re likely both exhausted and you’ll need a good sleep for tomorrow.”

 

Red and Imari turned to look at Valerie as she smiled at them. “We need to head to Jenny’s office, but we might see you again later on.”

 

The friends glanced at each other, before nodding at the woman. Valerie headed over to where Mick was standing. “Seeya, you two.”

 

Red and Imari wearily headed to the Pokémon Centre, their feet dragging as they took the journey step by step. What would tomorrow hold indeed?


	12. Chapter 12

Red and Imari entered the Centre, exhausted and ready to fall over from their staggering. They had just enough brains about them left to book two rooms and were given the keys to their respective residences. The duo made their way to their rooms, unlocked them and locked them after going through the doors.

 

Red collapsed onto his bed, the only thought passing through his mind being that he should’ve had a shower. But just like that, he was out like a light, eyes closed, fast asleep.

 

Imari was much the same in her room; hadn’t even gotten the chance to think anything before passing out. That’s how tired they both were and it was little wonder why. The childhood friends had experienced _heaps_ on their very first day. If that alone didn’t exhaust a new trainer, then what would?

 

What they forgot to do was heal their Pokémon, but they could easily do that in the morning. Nurse Joy wouldn’t get too mad at them, hopefully. If she did, they would apologize and promise not to do it again. She wouldn’t stay mad at them after that, surely?

 

While they slept, a storm broke over Viridian City, raining heavily.

 

It was the perfect blend of rain, mixed with lightning and thunder. And surprisingly, most of the Viridian City residents slept through it.

 

One of the only ones who didn’t was the Viridian Gym Leader, Giovanni. He stood at the entrance of his Gym, still in his formal day clothes. The Gym Leader may have specialized in the Ground type, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying watching the storm. He found that they cooled things down after it had been hot, even thought they were nature’s gift to humans by their beauty alone.

 

“Nature, you are truly very beautiful.”

 

Giovanni stood there long into the night, finally going back inside after the storm had abated. He’d enjoyed what he’d seen and had even actually stood in the pelting rain for a brief moment. But he wasn’t at all a fool; he changed his clothes after he went back inside.

 

Time passed and night became day. The sun broke over the horizon and through the clouds, signalling a new day for all. In their respective rooms, Red and Imari woke up and headed to the ensuite shower that was off of their bedroom’s.

 

Imari took her time, as she washed.

 

Red, however, showered quickly since he wanted to explore what Viridian City had to offer. From what he had been told, Viridian had a trainers’ school and a free rod giveaway if the right person was spoken to. He wanted a Poliwag on his team so bad… There was no way he was giving up the chance to obtain a free fishing rod.

 

He dried himself off and got into new clothes, as well as putting his shoes and socks on. He banged on Imari’s door once and called out after she answered that he was going to explore Viridian.


	13. Chapter 13

Red handed Nurse Joy his Poké Ball and promised he would be back for Rockruff later in the day. Nurse Joy tried to stop him, but he was already out the door before she thought to say something.

 

Red excitedly glanced around the city, trying to find where the fisherman giving away the rod would be standing. Eventually, he found the man, through numerous questions to other residents of Viridian.

 

He ran up to him. “Hi, mister.” Red studied the guy carefully, seeing that there was no visible rod in his hands. “I heard you were giving away a free rod.”

 

The man nodded, mistaking Red’s distance from him as something else entirely and scurried towards him, rod suddenly in his hands. “Here it is.”

 

“Thanks.” Red replied, eyes trailing to the man’s hands on his shoulder. “Um, do you wanna let go of me? I never said you could touch me.”

 

When the man didn’t let go, he breathed in deep and prepared to whistle for help. But then, a familiar voice spoke up. “Get back to the other side of town, Lewis. You’re not welcome here.”

 

A woman tore the man’s hands off of Red and stood in front of him protectively. Red glanced at his saviour and realized it was Valerie. What was she still doing here? Hadn’t she left Viridian yet?

 

When the man finally grumbled about “not getting a young body” and walked off, only then did Valerie turn to Red and kneel down in front of him.

 

“Right now, I’m just grateful you’re alive.” The Ranger admitted. She explained how the “fisherman” was known for taking young trainers and working them till they dropped from exhaustion or death.

 

She put a hand to the side of his face. “You stay safe, you hear me?”

 

“I will, Valerie. Thanks for the save, by the way.” Red didn’t often return praise or thank people verbally. But this incident had shaken him, even if only a little, for him to finally speak up and actually thank someone with actual words.

 

She mussed his hat which messed up his hair underneath. “No problem, kid.” She paused, looking for the girl who had been with him. “Say, where’s your friend?”

 

“Imari?” Red questioned, glancing towards the Centre. “Last I knew, she was still showering. Might be having breakfast by now, though, knowing her.” He laughed.

 

“You’re both good kids. I want you both to take care of each other, okay? No she’s too friendly, I don’t want to talk to her; or I don’t know what’s going on with him, he’s not talking to me.” When Red grinned at her, she grabbed his arm and shook it. “I’m dead serious, Red. I do not want to read the paper one day and find out you’ve both been killed because of your recklessness. Just… _please_ … protect each other. This world is too dangerous for newbie trainers like yourselves.”

 

Red quietened down at Valerie’s serious tone and settled for nodding compliance.


	14. Chapter 14

Valerie patted Red’s shoulder and let him go, watching as he tore off to the Academy no doubt to see what was on offer there. Red, on the other hand, had been unsettled by Valerie’s speech. The boy took some time to think it over.

 

 _Was this world that bad?_ Red wondered to himself as he stood in front of the Academy’s doors. He gazed up at the building, not sure what he would discover in here, but looking forward to it all the same. After a moment more of pondering, Red pushed open the doors and entered the Academy.

 

As the light poured into the Academy, Red was awestruck by how well furnished the place was. There were fancy bookshelves, a round map of the world, computers that had students playing a battle simulator by the sound of it and of course, the headmaster.

 

At the sound of the doors opening, the headmaster glanced up from the book he was reading. He then instantly put the book down on the table.

 

“Ah, young Red Ketchum. I wondered when you would visit.” He gestured to his prized property, smiling all the while. “What do you think? She is completely new.”

 

Red stared at his surroundings, yet there was one thing that bothered the boy. “Why are you calling the place ‘she’?” He asked, looking back at the man, unable to understand why the Academy was being gendered.

 

“Oh!” The man laughed, understanding his confusion. “I tend to do that. Habit.”

 

Red arched an eyebrow at the headmaster, but said nothing more. Instead, he went off on his own and explored the Academy’s areas. None of the battling students paid him any attention, even when he studied what they were doing on the simulators.

 

Red found he quite liked the Academy. He wished he had studied here instead of at Pallet’s Academy. But oh well. It was too late now; he was already on his journey, after all. Finally, he turned and walked back to the headmaster.

 

“My only regret is learning at the Academy at Pallet.” The boy reluctantly admitted. _This is probably where I’ll send my child_ , Red thought. _It’s far more lavish than the one at Pallet_.

 

The headmaster nodded, understanding. “Not to worry, Red. There’s always the next generation.” That was all that he said. He didn’t want to push any further, since the boy recognized excellence.

 

Red then bowed to show his respect for the man. “I’ll keep exploring Viridian, if that’s alright with you, sir. It was nice meeting you, though. I think your Academy will do well.”

 

The headmaster smiled widely, waving. “Thank you, dear boy. Enjoy your exploration of the city of Viridian.”

 

And with that, Red hurried away, looking to find more places. Maybe he could check out the route to the west of the city, Route 22. _There might be some rare_ _Pokémon there I could find_ , the boy thought as he made his way towards the grassy field.

 

“Oh wow!”


	15. Chapter 15

Red had stumbled upon an Aron nest. It was not that far from the city and his joy gave way to concern. _Does the mayor of Viridian know about this?_ He wondered, glancing between the lone Aron and the city.

 

It was likely that he didn’t, so Red would have to let him know. The boy sighed, clearly torn. He wanted to add a new Pokémon to his team, but couldn’t do anything at the moment without Charmander.

 

“Got no choice, I guess...” Red muttered, feeling frustrated. As he walked back to Viridian, he hoped the Aron wouldn’t go anywhere.

 

Hurrying back to the mayor’s office, Red entered and politely waited for someone to see him. When an adult finally came to see him, Red was sweating badly due to how hot it was in the office. He attempted to fan himself and the man opened a window.

 

“That better?”

 

Red gasped, feeling the cool morning breeze caress his skin. This was a welcome relief to what he had just experienced then. “Thank you very much, sir.” He thanked the man, whom he guessed was one of the mayor’s employees. “It was too hot in here.”

 

“That’s my colleague’s fault.”

 

The boy glanced around, only now seeming to realize the office was almost empty. “Where is everyone?” Red found it bizarre that high ranking men and women would be out of the office just because of how hot it had been.

 

“Meetings...” The man started, but was interrupted by Red.

 

The boy’s eyes widened as he remembered what he had come to talk to the mayor about. “Oh! I guess the mayor isn’t around, either? I wanted to tell him about an Aron that’s made its nest on Route 22.”

 

The man turned back. “I will tell him straight away.”

 

 

Meanwhile, back with Imari, she had long since gotten dressed and had her breakfast. After retrieving Dratini and Elekid, she set out for the training field at the back of the Centre, ready to train her Pokémon.

 

Imari intended to have them train against each other and against other trainers.

 

She was determined to have them reach their peak as soon as humanely possible. That meant grinding, by battling over and over, which would strengthen her partners in a timely fashion.

 

The girl surveyed the trainers already on the field, sizing up which one she would take first. “You there.” Imari pointed at a female trainer who looked slightly more confident in herself than what Imari did. “I want to battle you. Two on two.”

 

The other trainer glanced at Imari’s basic level partners and burst out laughing. “You want to challenge me?” She asked rhetorically. “You know I’ll win.”

 

Imari shook her head no. “I don’t think you will. I may look inexperienced, but I’m quite the masterful battler, I’ve been told.”

 

The other trainer continued to laugh. “Oh, this shall be fun. My partners need a bit of exercise, anyway. Alright then, let’s see what you have prepared.”


End file.
